Do You Think It's Possible
by icelikedreams
Summary: He was never the boy to chase after a girl. He was never the one to be desperate. So why did the sight of the girl made him so desperate and confuse? Mikan Sakura, who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: There's really no need for this! It's obvious I don't own the characters, and blah blah blah! Alright here we go! **

**Chapter 1**

"It's them!"

"Looking good Hotaru!"

"Omg I swear Tsubasa made eye contact with me."

"Youichi looks so hot today!"

All the excitement and murmurs were passed on to the group as they walked by the students. Hotaru Imai, with shoulder length black hair and piercing purple eyes, glared at one of the boys who tried to talk to her. The boy immediately shrunk back at her glare. Sumire Shouda, however, loved the attention she received. She flipped her emerald curly hair once in a while and smiled flirtatiously at a group of boys. Ruka Nogi, being raised as a friendly and gentle man, smiled at the students who shouted his name. The girls swooned at his million dollar smile. Tsubasa Andou gave a small wave once in a while but rolled his eyes at times at a group of girls who practically threw themselves at him. He secured his arm around his two-year girlfriend, Misaki Harada, when he caught some boys waving flirtatiously at her direction. Misaki laughed at her boyfriend's actions and gave a small kiss at his cheek. Tsubasa blushed furiously and smiled lovingly at her. Nobara Ibaragi shyly walked with her head down. She was not used to this attention but smiled shyly at times to those who called her name. She played with her silver curly hair once in a while, a habit when she's nervous. Youichi Hijiri didn't bother to give back the attention to anyone and walked quickly to his classroom, ever glancing at his watch to prevent himself from being late. He was never tardy and doesn't want any bad records. Koko Yome grinned happily at the attention and sometimes made jokes to the group, causing them to laugh heartily. Koko was always the joker that brought smile to everyone's faces. Him and his fraternal twin, Kitsuneme. They were always making jokes and the happiest out of all of them. Finally, the one who was in the front leading all of them would definitely be _the_ Natsume Hyuuga. He ran his fingers through his soft, raven black hair and put both hands in his coat pocket. He, like Youichi, didn't bother giving attention to anyone but only looked straight ahead, giving the bored face.

Tsubasa and Misaki both headed to their classes as they were a year older than the rest of them. Youchi too, headed to the other building, the Junior High Division, as he was a year younger. Not before he met with his girlfriend, Aoi Hyuuga. Yes, the younger sister of Natsume Hyuuga. She waited for him patiently at the building and waved at her brother and his friends when she saw them. She gave a quick kiss to Youichi and held his hand. Youichi blushed slightly at her actions but immediately acted like he didn't care.

All of them were students of Alice Academy, the extremely famous school of Music and Arts. Though they are not only pursuing their dreams but in Alice Academy, there are also lessons of different subjects such as Mathematics, English, Politics and more. Alice Academy has very high standards and it is difficult to even pass the entrance exam. At the top, Natsume Hyuuga is the one who excels greatly and is the top student in his High School Division, basically, the whole academy.

Natsume and the others went into their classroom and got ready for the first lesson, English. Morning lessons were either English, Maths, Politics, Social Studies, History/Geography and Languages while the afternoon lessons would be Music and Arts, depending on which category the students applied for.

Natsume propped up his legs at the wooden desk and leaned back in his chair. He then closed his eyes whereas his manga was opened and on his face. Giving a silent message to everyone not to bother him. Ruka, his bestfriend, sat beside him and pat his lovable white rabbit, which he always brings to school, minding his own business. This was what usually always happened. Their usual routine.

"Good morning, my lovely students!" Mr. Narumi, a very hyper teacher grinned widely at his students. His face showing extreme happiness as if he bears no worries and fears. He twirled around happily while informing everyone that there's a new transferred student. Everyone started murmuring in excitement, talking about the new student. Even Ruka was shocked, thinking why would there be a new student at the middle of the year. Natsume, however, didn't bother and continue to close his eyes under his manga. Hotaru, being an ice princess in the academy, was actually smiling softly. In fact, she actually knew who the transfer student was. She glanced at Natsume at the corner of her eye, smirking maliciously. '_Oh he would be so surprised_.' Sumire winked at Hotaru knowingly and continued to chat with her other classmates.

"She's cute, friendly, cheerful and is the sunshine of everyone! Please, welcome, Mikan Sakura!" Mr. Narumi exclaimed loudly with happiness.

Natsume opened his eyes abruptly at the name. _Mi…Mikan? There is no way she's in this school. No way. Must have been another girl with the same name._ He forcefully closed his eyes and pretended not to care. Ruka gaped a bit at the new girl in front of the class and kept glancing at Natsume, wondering if he is really asleep. Koko, Kitsuneme and Sumire whooped loudly. Hotaru kept a small smile to herself.

"Hello everyone!" shouted the girl with long wavy auburn hair and large brown eyes. Natsume knew that voice. It was all too familiar to him. That cheerful sweet voice ringing inside his head. Slowly, he took his manga off his face and stared at the beauty in front of him.

She didn't change a bit.

She gave a huge smile as she waved at those she recognized. She wore her uniform correctly, but her skirt a little too short, showing off her white milky slender legs. Her uniform fit her body wonderfully, showing her curves in the right place. Her eyes as bright as ever. Her long wavy hair were let down but she used a white lacy headband to prevent annoying strands from covering her face. She's such a beauty. _His_ beauty, or so that changed in the past year. Suddenly, memories flashed by in Natsume's head, as if he was watching a movie.

"_Natsume!" The auburn haired girl smiled at him. She poked his ribs to catch his attention. Natsume smirked at her and held her hand. He pulled her to him and gave her a kiss so passionate and loving. She slightly blushed and smiled lovingly at him. _

"_I love you, you idiot and selfish Natsume."_

Natsume stared at her, remembering all the loving memories with her. That and hurtful memories. Caused by him.

"_W-why Natsume? What did I do wrong?" She stuttered as tears ran down her red cheeks in an uncontrollable manner. She tried to reach for him but he slapped that hand away._

"_N-Natsume, what happ-" She stopped abruptly when cold-blooded eyes towards her pierced her heart. Why was he doing this? She knew she didn't do anything wrong. They were so loving hours ago. They made love. She gave her innocence to him, everything to him. Yet now, he's giving her the cold shoulder?_

"_You. It is you that happened." Natsume spat at her in a vicious manner. "You don't need to know anything. Just leave me alone. We're done." Natsume pushed her away when she tried to hug him. Mikan shook her head and kept asking for a reason. Then, she collapsed on the floor of his room. Her knuckles were white as she balled her fists. She couldn't say anything for a while, her tears choking her ability to speak. Then, she said in a timid and desperate voice. _

"_Don't leave me, Natsume…."_

"_We're done."_

_He walk pass her and ignored the crying lump. His heart thundering his chest. He couldn't believe he done it. He couldn't believe he did that to the girl he loved so much. He loved her yet he had no choice. No choice._

Natsume winced at the memory of their breakup which was two years ago. He wasn't admitted in the academy yet and went to a normal school, the others too. They were fifteen and in love. Yet he caused her heart to shatter and he couldn't help but regret terribly. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. Yet there she was, in front if him, giving everyone a beautiful smile. But as her eyes caught his crimson eyes, she quickly avoided eye contact. That one second when she saw him, he knew she was still hurt. He continued to stare at her, daring her to look into his eyes. But not once did she look, not once.

'_I guess I should've expected this. Hotaru did warn me I'll be seeing him again_.' Mikan couldn't bear the thought of staring back at his intoxicating eyes. She wouldn't….she don't want to remember those memories of him. She distracted herself by waving happily at Hotaru, Sumire, Koko, Kitsuneme. They were all already friends' way back in kindergarten. Then 2 years ago, one by one they started to chase their dreams and applied to Alice Academy. Mikan have always wanted to be a singer, though she didn't believe she had the voice. She also didn't have the confidence in actually acing the audition. Soon all of her friends were accepted and she was really ecstatic for them but there was always this nagging feeling in her. The feeling of regret that she wasn't like her friends, strong, confident and over-achievers. With a change of heart, Mikan slowly gain her confidence and eventually, out of surprise, she made it through the admission and audition. She didn't expect it at all. But she was happy, really happy to be able to be with her friends again and also, her dreams were not really out of sight anymore. Mikan immediately called Hotaru and Sumire about her success and they couldn't be anymore happier for Mikan. Sumire squealed loudly in class (being Sumire, she uses her phone in class) and Hotaru gave a bored and uncaring tone but Mikan knew Hotaru was happy for her too.

"Hush hush, lovely ladies and gentlemen! I've already and graciously chosen Mikan's partner! Guess who?!" Mr. Narumi being him, dragged the word "who" happily and wriggled his eyebrows. The students rolled their eyes at his attitude and beckoned him to hurry up. Mr. Narumi winked and pointed at the back.

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

_Oh god._

* * *

**A/N: First story on this account to ever be published on Fanfiction! I know there are some grammars and sentence structure issues but I really couldn't care less right now. Right now I just want to know your feedbacks and opinions about this story and so on! If you want to criticize this story, please do _I beg you._ I'm not sure about continuing this because honestly, I'm not that good of a writer. I really don't know how to use such awesome words to describe feelings. It's just so blegh for me. I intend to practice more on this so please if you have any advice, be sure to review alright! I'll start on chapter 2 as soon as possible!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! :') *TEARY EYED* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed: I don't own the characters and anything else that I don't own.**

**A/N: I am so sorry; I said junior high division but that it just ridiculous because it is actually middle school division. So yes! Made a mistake there! Actually, more mistakes, but I'm learning! :)**

Chapter 2

"Will you shut up?"

Mikan groaned. She slapped her cheeks continuously then muttered an "ow" and massaged them. Then, she starts slapping her cheeks again and continues the whole process. Hotaru rolled her eyes, wondering why an idiot like her is her best friend.

"Shut up!"

And a hard whack on her head from her beloved and _caring_ best friend finally made Mikan stopped hurting and comforting herself. Mikan looked up to Hotaru, tears welling up in her bright chocolate eyes. Realizing that Hotaru doesn't seem to care that she's in tears, she banged her head repeatedly on the mahogany cafeteria table. Mikan couldn't believe what happened! Right now, all she wanted to do was disappear like thin air.

"Oh c'mon Mikan, what happened in class just now wasn't so bad!" Sumire said as she sipped her hot Earl Grey tea. Mikan groaned once again, her head in her hands. She didn't want to relive what happened in class with that bastard Hyuuga. That asshole, that vicious boy, that…that…that pervert! Albeit making sure her mind won't bring back the memory of the incident, of course, her mind betrayed her.

"_Natsume Hyuuga!" _

_Oh god._

_Mikan blinked once. Then she blinked again. Did she hear Mr. Narumi right? She stared at Mr. Narumi who had a huge grin spread on his face. Her cheeks lost their cherry colour and soon her face was as pale as a ghost. Majority of the class started talking loudly with one another about the new girl and about her being Natsume's partner. Mikan was at loss for words. She didn't want start her first academy life sitting beside that cold-blooded freak! _

"_M-Mr. Narumi, pleas-" She started to object but was interrupted but a loud shrill. _

"_But Mr. Narumi! Natsume don't need a partner! He's completely fine on his own! Isn't that right, girls?!" A preppy brunette exclaimed loudly and her friends nodded in agreement. Definitely fans of him. _

"_She's a newbie, we don't even know how good she is. Why let her be Natsume's partner? It's completely absurd."_

"_Yeah! Natsume is a special star! How about her? A three star isn't even good enough!"_

_Shouts of agreements about Mikan not deserving Natsume as her partner increased. Almost everybody didn't want her to be his partner. Mikan scowled and crossed her arms. _'Hmpft, it's not like I want to be his partner either!'

"_Now, now beautiful people, calm down! He_

"_Forget it! Let's ask Natsume! Natsume? Say something, please?" The brunette asked him sweetly. Everyone stopped shouting and stared at the dark-haired boy who was staring at Mikan blankly, his face showing no thoughts. _

"_Natsume?" His half-french best friend questioned._

'What a bother.'_ Natsume sat up slowly, adjusting his posture. Then he clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them. Mr. Narumi raised his eyebrows expectantly at him. Mikan finally took the courage to stare back at him, definitely, _definitely_ not taking note of how beautiful his crimson eyes were._

"_I don't give a damn."_

_Blunt as usual._

_Mikan rolled her eyes in an attempt to show she didn't care but as a matter of fact, she did. _'Don't give a damn, huh? Oh I'll give you a damn!' _She pulled his hair and stomp her feet on his head mentally. '_Hmpft.'_Natsume smirked, knowing he got her in killing him inside her brain. He knows her too well. _

"_Ok class! At Natsume's fantastic answer, Mikan is officially his partner!" Mr. Narumi clapped his hands happily while jumping with joy unnecessarily. Mikan started gaping, Ruka chuckled nervously, Hotaru didn't show any expressions, Sumire looked uncertain but still gave her famous wink to Mikan, Koko and Kitsuneme laughed crazily and you can guess majority of the class were in a fit of protests. _

"_Anything you want to know bout lovely Mikan here, just go up to her and ask! Now Mikan dear, please proceed to the back of the classroom next to Natsume." Mr. Narumi patted Mikan's back in encouragement. _

_Mikan sighed in defeat. She glanced at Natsume who was still staring at her and quickly turned away, a slight blush crept on her cheeks. _'Mikan, don't be so stupid! Why are you feeling this way?! Unacceptable, Mikan! Think of all the wrong things he did to you! Don't you dare show him your weakness, don't you dare.'

_She swallowed a huge lump of saliva in her throat and walked down the row, ignoring the stares and glares she was receiving. She put on her confident face and pretended she didn't notice his stare on her. _

_Finally she plumped on the seat which is on the left side of Natsume and smiled at Ruka who was sitting on the right side. She relaxed herself and tried not to mind the boy who broke her heart is right beside her. This close, she is this close in slapping his head off and maybe stomp her foot on his groin. _

_Whatever Mr. Narumi was teaching about were drawled out, his voice becoming slow and quiet to the point she can't even hear him. Mikan glanced at Natsume at the corner of her eye, but only noticed his legs crossed on the table. _'Pfft of course.'

_Leaning against the table, she rested her head on her hand and twirled her pen around her delicate fingers. She watched her new classmates chattering among themselves and completely ignoring Mr. Narumi. Slowly, she noticed some boys staring at her. Confused, she smiled sweetly at them, thinking she should be friendly. Some smiled back whereas some winked. Suddenly, they looked beside her and shrunk in fear as they turned away. _'What…?'_ Mikan furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what she did wrong._

_Unknown to her, Natsume was glaring at the boys who were staring at her. He was putting off a dangerous aura towards them. 'Damn those freaks. Stop staring at this idiot. What's to stare at anyways?' He scoffed and noticed Ruka chuckling quietly beside him. He rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. _

_Mikan Sakura is right beside him. She was within his reach. He can just stretch his arm and touch her silky auburn hair, smell the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries, kiss the silky strands and finally let it cascade down his fingers as he lets it go. He wants to do that so badly. Every tip of his fingers twitching uncontrollably. _

'Damn this girl for making me feel this way.'

"_Oh shit." Mikan muttered under her breath but that did not go unheard by Natsume. He raised his eyebrows in question and saw her pen rolling further and further away from her. _

_Natsume watched her with amusement as she leaned down and tried to stretch her arm as long as possible to grab the pen. Mikan waved her arm frantically and kept muttering, "Just a little further…" _

"_Yes!" She caught the pen and a huge smile of relief spread across her face. But suddenly, she lost her balance and fell smack on the floor. Silence. Everyone was staring at her, thinking what happened. Then a huge crowd laughed at her silliness and Mikan unwillingly pouted. _

_Unknown to her while she was falling, a huge gust of wind went in from the window and flipped a certain skirt showing her panties. _

_Natsume's lips twitched._

_While the class were still in fits of laughter, Mikan dusted off her skirt and sat back on her seat, giving a sheepish smile to Sumire and Hotaru who in turn shook their head at her clumsiness. _

"_Childish."  
_

_Mikan and everyone in the class stared at the source of the voice._

"_Excuse me?" Mikan narrowed her eyes._

_All he did was utter one word which can be heard by everyone as the class was very silent. _

"_Tangerines."_

_At first, she was confused. And then, she screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_PERVERT!"_

Mikan banged her head on the table again and again.

"Oh a terrible first day!"

Hotaru and Sumire stared at their best friend and tried to hold in their laughter. Sumire patted Mikan on her back and said comforting words for example; "Natsume is a jackass, who does he think he is!" And soon, Mikan happily nodded her head and hugged the curly haired girl for comforting her.

"Now eat your lunch."

Hotaru's stern voice made Mikan obliged as she quickly munched on the delicious pasta. It was now lunchtime and usually Hotaru and Sumire would sit with the boys but because of Mikan's and Natsume's bad past, they decided to separate. Mikan couldn't forget this morning incident. Sure, she knew he was the number one pervert yet she can't believe even after all this time he still dared to peek! Not only that, he can still smirked! Oh that asshole!

Mikan stabbed her fork at the pasta, suddenly feeling lethargic. She sighed again and looked at her best friends.

"Guys, I'm not okay with it…with everything."

Hotaru stopped eating whereas Sumire gave a small pitiful smile.

"We know, darling. Just bear a little longer okay." Sumire said gently at Mikan and nudged Hotaru to say something. Hotaru gave her evil eye to Sumire and sighed at the Mikan's depressed state.

"You'll get over it soon. It takes time. Lots of time."

Mikan twirled some strands of her hair in wonder. Wondering what does she see in a jerk like him. It breaks her heart to see him again. To pretend she didn't have any feelings for him, she couldn't do that. Maybe she can but she can't fool her best friends.

Two years. Why does it take so long to forget about him? She was doing fine back in her old school but that nagging feeling for Natsume was still lingering there. Then after seeing him again, that feeling practically wanted to burst out of her chest. She wanted to stab him with a knife but she also wanted to hug him endlessly.

"HAHAHA oh c'mon Koko, this is how you do the chopstick dance!" Kitsuneme exclaimed as he began to move his body and hands in a silly manner.

Mikan glanced at the table few tables away from them. She giggled when she watch how funny the dance was. Then beside Kitsuneme was him. Natsume, noticing she saw him, gave a small wave.

She stopped laughing and set a scowl on her face. Natsume gave his famous smirk and held up an orange which was clearly Ruka's as he was complaining to Natsume for stealing his food.

Knowing what that means, Mikan puffed out her cheeks and turned away from him.

'_That cocky bastard.'_

* * *

It was time for afternoon classes and that means everyone was headed to their music or art lessons. Those who were taking art would go to the exhibition building whereas those taking music would go to the concert building. In each music or art class, there are combinations of students from the elementary division, middle school division and high school division. This basically means students from each year are in the same classes. This is to have a strong and friendly relationship with students of different age.

But to avoid too many students crammed in one place, Alice Academy made sure everyone had a different schedule. So for example, those whose classes' only starts at 3pm, they can roam around the school and do their own thing until classes start.

Mikan took up music and so proceeded with Hotaru to the Concert Building. Unfortunately, they would be separated as Hotaru took up a different class. Mikan is in the singing and dancing class and Hotaru is the classical, she chose violin as her beloved instrument.

Mikan pouted at that and linked arms with Hotaru as they continue to walk towards the concert building.

"If only Sumire is here! She has an amazing voice but chose art instead. At least I would know someone in the class!"

"I highly doubt you won't know anyone in the class."

"Why not?"

Hotaru gave a sly smile before answering, "You'll see."

* * *

'Hmmm I wondered what Hotaru meant! She's always such a mystery….' Mikan thought as she tried to find her class. She was never the one with amazing direction and soon, she lost her way. She glanced at her watch and screeched when she found out she only has five minutes left.

Mikan fastened her pace and read the signs carefully. Albeit doing that, she was back at where she started. She stomped her feet to release her frustration.

"Gosh, why is this building so damn confusing?!"

She didn't notice a boy walking right towards her and spun around, causing her to collide with the person. Mikan yelped in surprise and blame her clumsiness, made both of them fell – herself right on top of the mystery boy.

Right when she was about to quickly apologize and stand up, she was immediately mesmerized with this boy's eyes. Emerald with a tint of gold around the iris. It was beautiful. He stared right back at her.

Finally taking note of her position, she scrambled herself to get up and apologized profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, and sorry!" She bowed, her face flustered.

The mystery boy chuckled heartily and commented at how cute she was. Mikan stared at him in confusion and tucked a strand behind her ear, being absolutely shy. He stuck out a hand at her and gave a friendly smile.

"Kaito Hidori."

Realizing he's a nice person, she smiled back sweetly and shook his hand.

"Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure is mine." With that, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.

Mikan was all the more surprised at the sudden kiss but thought it as him being a gentleman. Albeit that, she shifted her feet uncomfortably and smiled shyly at him in appreciation.

Kaito leered, taking note of her face, her body and just everything about her. _'What a beauty. Perfect new target.'_

"You're new here, I'm sure. Where's your class?" He questioned with hope that she has the same class as him.

The beauty in front of him suddenly shrieked and a panic look was all over her face. She groaned and banged her head on the wall beside her. Kaito chuckled at how cute she was and grinned.

"I'm so late for class! My first music class too. Oh great." Mikan slapped her cheeks, punishing herself for being so tardy! She was stopped when Kaito took her hands and read the paper she was holding all along.

"Class 4-B! Hell yeah, same as me." He patted her head and grinned at her, "Don't worry, Mr. Reo is a really forgiving dude. C'mon."

He pulled her away from the wall and walked towards the class. It was all such a fast blur to Mikan but slowly, she comprehended what her new friend was saying and beamed. 'A new friend, a teacher who's forgiving….awesome!'

Unknown to her, Kaito kept glancing back at her and smirked. He couldn't wait to show off his beautiful new target to his rival. Oh this will be so interesting. Upon arriving outside the huge mahogany door, Kaito put on his gentleman side and smiled at her. He knocked first, opened the door and held out his arm, "After you, mi' lady."

Mikan smiled and muttered a small 'thank you' to him. She couldn't wait to see her class! At once when she entered, she saw how vast and spacious the music room was. Filled with every type of instrument all arranged in order of type. She saw a long and rectangle blackboard and other essential musical things. She took in the square chairs and tables and everyone who was now staring at her.

She noticed students was from different ages, some young and short, some look more mature and more. Before she can look at everyone, Kaito gently pushed her to the front of the room and grinned at the teacher.

Mikan once again ignored the murmurs around her and beamed at her new teacher. She definitely knows who he was! He's one of the teachers who judged on her audition. Mr. Reo had bright orange hair, one piercing at his left ear; wears leather black pants and a green tank top which shows of his built body.

Mr. Reo blinked a few times at Mikan and finally understood. "Oh right! The new student. I remember you. Mikan….Sakura." Mikan smiled and nodded politely at him, happy he remembered her from the audition.

"I'm really sorry for my tardiness, I got lost but Kaito manage to help me!"

Kaito put an arm around her shoulder and grinned at her, "Good for you your knight in shining armour was there right?" Mikan laughed softly and punched his chest playfully.

Mr. Reo raised an eyebrow at Kaito's actions towards Mikan and rolled his eyes before telling Mikan it was okay since it's her first time here.

Mr. Reo cleared his throat to capture the attention of his students and announced, "Please welcome, Mikan Sakura. I hope all of you will be good friends to her." Mikan looked around the room to find a friendly face yet most of them looked….well unfriendly. She stared at her toes and nodded at Mr. Reo when he told her to take an empty seat. Her new teacher then started scolding Kaito about how he's always late and he won't be forgiving anymore.

Mikan smiled softly at that and tried to put on a confident face as she search for an empty seat. As she past by the students, there were murmurs and stares. Mikan wasn't the type to enjoy all the attention but smiled at those who actually smiled at her.

Suddenly, she felt someone staring at her, someone who was giving off such negative aura that made her look at the direction of the source. Just take a guess who she saw.

Natsume Hyuuga.

And he wasn't happy with Kaito. At all.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is okay hehe! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves! All of you who bothered to even read made me really happy, seriously happy. I know this story isn't really much different from other stories, it's kinda pretty normal and blah blah, but it's only the beginning after all!**

**Spica14: Thank you so much for the review! I'll do my best to improve *SMILES***

**Crimson R: Konnichiwa! *hugs* Arigatou for your sweet review, I'm glad this interests you! Thank you! *HUGS***

**Secret: Thank you so much! **

**Cherie Ikawa: Thank you that is really sweet of you! Thank you for waiting *HUGS***

**Touching Parallels: Thank you so much! Oh they are supposed to be, you know, elite I guess? but trust me, they aren't perfect of course! Don't worry, it's only the first chapter after all! *HUGS***

**Yuki: Thank you, I really appreciate it! *HUGS***

**Sakura: I have absolutely no idea what you said but I'm hoping it's a good thing so THANK YOU! **

**Tachibana haruka: THANK YOU *SMILES***


End file.
